30 Days of Chaos
by Netbug009
Summary: NaNoWriMo special. Reactions to this crazy challenge are mixed among the Hyperforce. Crackfic.
1. Chapter 1

Behold my NaNoWriMo send off fic and return fic in one! I have posted the beginning of the fic now, and I shall post the end when I return in November!

Please forgive any bad spelling. It's late and I need to get this up now.

Anyways, for those of you who didn't know, I am participating in NaNoWriMo this year, so I won't have time for basically anything in the fandom all month. Other people whp are giving it a shot from this fandom are Craneswing (CW already won last year and is going for 100k! O.o) and Silverwindghost (I invited her to try and got back a "bring it on.") Be nice to us NaNoers, okay? Don't bug us for updates or anything. Most likely we won't have time.

I'll miss ya guys! Have a good November! Happy Thanksgiving and all that stuff. Enjoy the fic!

30 Days of Chaos

By Netbug009

Chiro sat in his room late at night, messing with his computer. He looked over to an empty plastic jack-o-lantern and sighed. He was used to snacking on leftover candy that the little kids hadn't gotten, but who didn't want to visit the Super Robot? He should have snuck a handful out before the festivities began.

He looked back to the webpage he was on with a look of curiosity and shock. When Antauri came in, he jumped a foot out of his seat, causing the silver monkey to shriek too.

"Don't do that!" Chiro barked panting as his heartbeat slowed to its usual rate.

"My apologies." Antauri said. "Still, I believe you would desire this." Antauri pulled a chocolate bar from behind his back.

Chiro smiled. "Chocolate!" He took it from the second in command and began to open it. "Thanks Antauri!"

Antauri nodded, pulled out another bar, and started eating it slowly. The bag that speared from behind him revealed he had one to give to each of the team members. He stood next to Chiro and watched as he clicked link after link.

"What are you so interested in?" Antauri asked.

"These people are nuts." Chiro commented.

"Who are 'these people'?"

"The NaNoWrimers."

Antauri raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"There are these people who are in this program called 'National Novel Writing Month.' They are trying to write a 50,000 word novel…."

"What is so crazy about-"

"…in 30 days."

Antauri nearly spit out his candy at that comment. "In that case, the belief is mutual."

"How much in how long?!" Nova had heard the last bit of the conversation and entered the room.

"50,000 words in 30 days." Chiro repeated.

"You got that right!" The three looked to the door to see Sprx, grinning like mad with a pen and notebook.

"What are you doing?" Nova asked. She soon gasped. "Don't tell me you're a part of all this!"

Sprx chuckled. "Hey, if those crazy fangirls can do it, then do can I!" He stood proud. "It's an action story about a kid who enters a portal to the ghost world and-"

"Hasn't that been done?" Chiro asked.

"Er… Okay then. I have a backup one. It's about a crazy alien and his stupid robot who."

"I believe that's been done too." Antauri commented.

"Then it's about two bunnies learning martial-"

"Done." Nova began shooting Sprx's ideas down.

"A girl space pilot who-"

Bang! "Done."

"Um… a group of monkeys who save the universe?" Sprx sweat. Nova rolled her eyes, causing the red monkey to grow angry. "Fine! I'll let my pen guide me! Just watch!" The red monkey huffed and stomped to his room.

Nova turned to the others. "I give him 3 days."

Antauri and Chiro nodded.

How will Sprx do? Will he last the 3 days even? Why can't I seem to kill this habit of adding end questions? ARGH! I thought I got rid of it when I came to this fandom but nooooo! These answers when I return!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll finish in December guys! See you then!" Yeah, right.

My lame excuse is that terrible thing known as writer's block. I've been having it and still so. But for the sake of a desire to write something/wanting to update this, here's a chapter for ya, but not the final one like I was planning. I may do a few chapters like this.

* * *

There wasn't much to write that day.

Again.

He let his forehead rest on the keyboard, groaning in annoyance. "This. Is. Nuts."

"How long have you been moaning there?"

Sprx blinked and turned to face the door of his room. Otto stood there curiously. "Three hours," Sprx replied.

"How much have you done total?"

"..."

"Well?"

"...2000 words."

"Isn't that the same amount you had done yesterday?"

"Yes."

"And the day before?"

"Yes."

"And-"

"Yes, Otto! And the day before that, and the day before that! Will you can it?"

"Sorry. Hey! I could give you some ideas if you want!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can do this on my own. I don't need anybody's help. I mean, I'm just having a rough spot. By the end of the week I'll have caught up and then some. You'll see! I mean, it can't be that hard to write 50,000 words in a month, right?"

"Right! Go Sprx!" Otto closed the door.

"Yeah! Go me!" Sprx said. "Look out word count! Face the wrath of SPRX77!" He put his hands to the keyboard and paused for a moment. "..." A few seconds later, he placed his forehead on the keyboard again and went back to groaning.

* * *

Yes, it's kinda lame, but it's something. Plus it helps me express my own personal writer's block angst! I'm not doing much better than Sprx is with nano at the moment. XD 


	3. Chapter 3

Sprx snored at his desk, his head resting atop a small pile of paper. The door to his room slid open.

"Morning Sprx!" Otto said before he noticed his friend wasn't in his charging pod, odd for this time of the day. Unless he had flight practice, Sprx tended to let the rest of the team be his alarm clock. Otto located Sprx at the desk, sleeping like a rock. He thought, then after a moment a giant grin covered his face. "This is a great chance to test out the quick charger I built yesterday!" He ran from the room a returned moments later with said tool. It was like the devise used via the back of the head to revive team members after battles, but it wasn't attached to an arm, but rather a battery pack. He connected it to Sprx's helmet and a small light on the charger blinked red. Electricity engulfed Sprx's body and the red monkey screamed in pain until it stopped seconds later. The light turned green and Sprx fell face first to the floor.

"Hmm," Otto began to ponder aloud. "I guess it still has some bugs, or, is it that Sprx conducts electricity better than the others because of his weapon? Would the others be affected the same way? I'll have to get Gibson to let me test it on him next."

Sprx groaned as he stood. "Did I fall asleep working on that thing again?"

"Yep," Otto replied. Sprx groaned again and sat back down at his desk, starting back into work. Otto looked at him concerned. "You know, maybe you should take a break?"

"No way. I've been doing fine."

"You don't seem that way."

"Aw, what do you know?"

"I know your power signature was lower than usual before I charged you."

"Who, me?"

"Yep."

"It must be a bug with your machine. It clearly has them?."

Otto huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine, don't take a break. Sit here all day if you want. It's not like I miss hanging out with my friend or anything."

"That's cool, Otto."

Otto headed for the hallway, but stopped at the door. "Oh, Sprx?"

"Yeah?"

"It's December 5th."

"Cool, wait, **what?!**"

"Later Sprx." With that, the green monkey left.

"Otto! **Hey! Wait! **That was a joke, right? **Right?!**"

Silence from the hall. Sprx simply sat and stared at his door for a moment, then fell out of his chair in exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, you should have just written whatever came to mind."

"Otto..."

"And you should have typed. Yo waste time when you copy stuff from paper."

"Otto!"

"Plus it would have probably helped if you had a schedule."

"**Otto!**" Sprx yelled, stopping in his tracks. The two were walking through the hallway towards the dining area for breakfast. Sprx turned to his friend walking behind him. "I get it! Give me a break, will ya? Besides, who died and made you the expert on this?"

Otto simply blinked, his expression remaining neutral. He opened the compartment in his helmet and pulled out a certificate, holding it out in front of Sprx. It only took a few seconds of the red monkey reading it to get his jaw to drop.

_SawMonkey5_

_Nanowrimo 2006_

_Winner!_

Sprx was, once again, left dumbfounded as Otto walked away. This time he shook it off more quickly and ran after his friend. "Hey, Otto! How about we team up next year?"

"Nah, I'm not sure I even wanna do that thing again. My fingers hurt from all the typing, and I didn't have as much time for building stuff."

"Oh, come on!"

"I'm not sure..."

"Please!"

"Um..."

"Pleeeeease!"

"...Yeah, maybe."

* * *

And that ends this bizarre little parody fic. Took me long enough. Like the certificate shows, I started this thing for nano 2006. That's writers block for you, yet I ironically ended up doing the idea I was waiting to be replaced with a better one anyway. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
